The embodiments herein relate generally to noise generating devices.
Noise generating devices and methods are desirable in certain environments such as sporting events, concerts, parades, and other corporate and/or organizational events. In many instances, individuals clap their hands together to generate noise at the particular event. However, in certain circumstances, the manual clapping of hands is not sufficient to generate the level of noise desired.
Noise generating devices such as clappers exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,228. The disclosed clapper device comprises blades pivotably coupled together. However, this clapper device is inefficient and difficult to maneuver because the user is required to grab the device with one hand and contract the blades together with the other hand or against another portion of the user's body. Other clapper devices are undesirable due to their inherent bulk and weight that results from the manufacturing process used, such as injection molding. When goods are produced in this way, the components of the product must be assembled independently and connected together, which results in higher defect rates.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a noise generating clapper apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which more effectively produces noise with reduced user effort and enhanced ease of use. There is a further need for a noise generating clapper apparatus that reduces manufacturing costs.